


The Kingdom of Covington

by possiblyhosie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: 1600’s Time period, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblyhosie/pseuds/possiblyhosie
Summary: “ There have been some, if not too much debate surrounding who would be granted the title of “groom” in the upcoming royal wedding of Covington. Although, both Covington’s and Corsica’s advisors finally reached an unanimous decision that Josie Saltzman, having a three-inch lead on her fiancé’s height, would be fulfilling the traditional role of a groom in the much-anticipated celebration of the year.Josie Saltzman was very unhappy with this decision.”————Arranged Marriage au!! — (set in 1600s-like time period!)
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman & Josie Saltzman, Caroline Forbes/Alaric Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	The Kingdom of Covington

Chapter I: Who's The Groom Again?

There have been some, if not too much debate surrounding who would be granted the title of “groom” in the upcoming royal wedding of Covington. Although, both Covington’s and Corsica’s advisors finally reached an unanimous decision that Josie Saltzman, having a three-inch lead on her fiancé’s height, would be fulfilling the traditional role of a groom in the much-anticipated celebration of the year.

Josie Saltzman was very unhappy with this decision.

After much bickering, whining, and of course, her signature pout, she was able to convince her father to rehash the conversation with the notorious king personally.

“Well, Covington is a considerably larger and more powerful nation, I presume that makes it the more dominating and...masculine one,” Klaus let out a grim chuckle, “Hope’s the groom, it is.” he cockily smirked. 

Alaric forced a smile and proceeded to give cordial thank you’s and pleasantries in order to uphold their political alliance, despite Klaus’s occasional low blows and attempts to undermine his nation’s sovereignty during a formal conference, nonetheless.

Truthfully, Alaric Saltzman was a noble king, one who led his people with a strong moral compass and merciful rule-of-law. He is compassionate, kind, and fair as described by many of his subjects. He even showed mercy many times to criminals and thieves despite being ridiculed by his advisors for his leniency (because, well, it makes him appear “weak”, but King Alaric doesn't entertain that kind of nonsense).

Klaus Mikaelson on the other hand, was quite the opposite. A power hungry, ruthless king, whose goal was to conquer as much land as he possibly could in Northern Europe (and hopefully expand to other regions, although he has not formally informed his head general of that information just yet). He was also rumored to have killed both of his older brothers, all so he could be first in line to the throne (and his father mysteriously passing not many months later did not help disprove this theory). Although these are only allegations, and very empty ones that lacked evidence, according to the king.

Even if there was any evidence to prove such heinous crimes, no one would dare to challenge the most ruthless king in Europe.

If Alaric was being honest with himself, he was scared beyond relief of him, but he would never tell anyone that. Besides, having a strong militarily-run nation as an ally would do the small nation of Corsica much good.

______

  
  


Princess Hope was standing in front of a canvas, which not so long ago was blank but later filled with vibrant and expressive colors. She was so engrossed in each brush stroke and immersed in every detail that she did not notice her house staff lightly knocking on her door. It wasn’t until her butler opened the door and called her name, startling her to the point where her hand jerked and splashed a nasty color across the canvas.

The princess turned around slowly, to see the frozen, blown eyed butler standing there dumbly, waiting for Hope to scream at him or have another meltdown. She, surprisingly to him, did neither. 

She glared at him instead. “What is it,  _ Rupert _ ?” impolitely saying his first name, as a petty attempt to disrespect him.

“Uh I—, well …” The man with English background anxiously stammered, then cleared his throat, “your father has requested your presence in his quarters immediately.” He managed to get out in one breath.

Hope groaned in annoyance. “Is there a reason for him ‘requesting my presence’ in his quarters before the sun has arisen?” She asked coldly.

“He did not say much, other than ‘urgent matters regarding the upcoming wedding’?” 

Hope immediately tensed, and Lord Rupert Verdemus, despite being known for being dangerously inattentive, noticed her unusual reaction. 

_ Shouldn’t she be happy she even has a chance to marry? _ He thought to himself.

Hope looked back at her now ruined canvas forlornly. “Tell him I will arrive shortly,” she spoke detachedly.

“Yes, your Highness.” He said, continuing to stand in place, waiting for his dismissal.

She was quickly irritated, “…You are dismissed.” 

“Of course, your Highness.” He bowed his head respectfully and left her room.

And just like that, he left her there with only her thoughts to keep her company. She still cannot fathom that Jossette agreed to go through with the wedding, knowing her past and the many hateful gossips spread about her. Although Hope doubts she even had a choice considering the tense political climate surrounding both nations and Corsica’s small military leaving them weak and exposed. Despite this, the princess prays it was not because she was forced, or left with no other choice. She even dares to think Jossete is just as excited to see her again, and spend time with each other like they did when they were children. 

Although, she knows deep down in her heart that isn’t the case.

Regardless, she holds onto those hopes and prayers as she ties her hair into a modest bun, straightens her dark green tunic, and finally ventures to her father’s quarters.

_ I cannot believe I’m going to see her again,  _ she smiled to herself.

——

“Father? You requested my presence?” She looked at him coldly.

“Ah, Hope!” He exclaimed, “Must you still be upset with me?”

She ignored his exhausting way of teasing. “What ‘urgent matter regarding the wedding’ must be attended to?” 

“Hope.” He said in his warning tone. Many would cower in fear just by receiving one of Klaus’s glares, although Hope grew up with that glare, inherited that glare, and was no longer intimidated by that glare known for bringing men to their knees. She continued to stare with her blank face and blatant disregard for her father’s antics.

Klaus sighed in defeat. Another thing Hope inherited from him, was his insistent stubbornness.

“Jossette is no longer the groom. You will be fulfilling that role. Understood?”

_ What? This is nonsense! _

“I will have to wear a suit? And you will not walk me down the aisle? This is completely absurd! I-“

Klaus interrupted her, already wearing his usual cocky grin. “Jossette personally requested to be the bride.” 

A short pause of silence.

“She did?” Klaus amusingly nodded in response. “Well, I imagine being the groom couldn’t be too bad, then.” She muttered silently.

“I believe she even said something along the lines that she would love to see you in a suit...” 

“Really?” She blushed. “Well…I suppose I could wear a suit then.” She concluded as if it were her own idea.

“Wonderful! I will inform the wedding planner right away,” He exclaimed a little too enthusiastically. 

Hope was slightly suspicious he fabricated that line so he would not have to see her wearing her dead mother’s wedding dress...but she decided not to dwell on that thought.

“Is that all?” She asked indifferently.

“Well, not exactly. I would be very pleased to talk to you about our plans for the remainder of the day.” 

“ _ Our _ plans?” She asked hardly, already regretting doing so.

“Yes,  _ our _ plans. Will you be accompanying me on the trip to the kingdom of Abington?” He asked, with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

She smacked her teeth. “Well, it seems I have already committed to wedding planning today, may I be excused?” 

Klaus frowned.

“Hope, you are the one, and only, heir of this throne.” The princess gulped in response.

_ Not this lecture again. _

“Many have fought, killed, and died just to get a  _ taste _ of the power we possess, or have you already forgotten what occurred only a few years ago?” He deadpanned.

Hope felt many emotions at once, but couldn’t bring herself to break the silence.

“You will attend the business meeting. It will only take two day’s travel.”

The princess grimly thought she would much rather perish. 

“I already told the maids to pack your belongings. You are excused.” He concluded.

She immediately spun on her heel and left his quarters to show her complete annoyance with him. Once outside of the door, she began her ten minute journey back to the comfort of her personal quarters. She may have been living in the largest castles in all of Northern Europe, but to her, it was also one of the coldest.

_ Maybe it will be warmer with Jossette finally here. _

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. were just gonna pretend homophobia wasn’t a thing back then 😌
> 
> So, what do you guys think? :)


End file.
